gleejourneycontinuesfandomcom-20200213-history
Behind These Hazel Eyes
Warning, this is a shorter episode due to the lead up to the next one. Apologies. Behind These Hazel Eyes is the fourth episode of Glee: The Journey Continues. Songs *'Stephen '''by ''Ke$ha. ''Sung by Chuck. *'Animal 'by ''Ke$ha. Sung by Katie with Chloe and Jasmine. *'Everyday '''from ''High School Musical 2. Sung by Stevie, Chuck, Katie, Joey, Lesa, Jasmine, Zach and Junette with New Directions *'Behind These Hazel Eyes '''by ''Kelly Clarkson. ''Sung by Jen. *'Payphone 'by ''Maroon 5. ''Sung by Joey. Episode 4: Chuck Dixon was sitting at his computer desk looking out the window, he was thinking about that gorgeous boy he gave his number to the previous week. Why hadn’t he called him? Chuck minimised the homework he had on the screen and opened ‘Ke$ha’s vevo channel. He clicked on the music video entitled ‘Stephen.’ He sang along; “''I saw you, In your tight ass rocker pants, You saw me too, I laughed, Cause I was completely trashed, And I watched your, girlyfriends, Sneer across the room, As if I really care, That they’re here with you, All I know is...Your my object of affection, My drug of choice, My sick obsession, Stephen, Why won't you call me? I'm sitting here waiting, Why won't you call me? Stephen, I'm feeling pathetic, I can't take rejection, Why won't you call me?” He held his phone to eye-level and sighed; “''I've got guys,Waiting in a line, For me too play, My evil games, With all their minds, Just watch me, Got it down, To a simple art, Just bat my Eyes, Like this, And there's a broken heart, But somehow... You turn the tables, What the hell, I can charm the pants off anyone else, But you, Stephen, Why won't you call me? I'm sitting here waiting. Why won't you call me?” As the song ended Chuck’s phone buzzed, “Hello?” He grinned. -o-o-o- Meanwhile, Joey, Katie and Nick were in a store climbing through racks and racks of Halloween costumes. “What about this one?” Joey winked, pulling out a sexy nurse outift. “Maybe.” Katie giggled. “Eh, dude?” He called to Nick, showing him the outfit. Nick turned his nose up and continued looking, “Oh yeah, you’re gay.” Joey sighed and started to walk again. Katie pulled out a male strippers outfit. “Joey, you’re wearing this. No ifs, no buts!” She called, throwing it to him. He laughed and then sighed. “What’s the matter?” Katie asked, quickly giving him a kiss on the lips and dropping her arms on his shoulders. “Shouldn’t we be doing this alone? As a couple?” Joey hesitated before he spoke. “What do you mean?” She replied. He look to Nick, who was looking at an odd glowing object on a shelf. “Oh.” Katie understood. “We never get any time together. Between Nick and glee club. I just want to be with you, alone.” Joey growled. Katie blushed and then looked at her brother. “Shouldn’t it be like that?” Music started to play on the shops speakers, Katie sang; “''I am in love with what we are Not what we should be And I am, I am starstruck With every part of this whole story..."'' "''So if it's just tonight The animal inside, let it live then die Like it's the end of time Like everything inside Let it live then die''”'' The scene switched to the choir room. Katie was singing to the club with Jasmine and Chloe on backup vocals. Katie looked at Joey, he faked a smile; “''This is our last chance'' Give me your hands 'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light The night is fading, heart is racing Now, just come and love me like we're gonna die''”'' “''I'm not asleep, I'm up for the fight'' Into the magic And I don't want the concrete I am alive comes with the tragic So if it's just tonight The animal inside, let it live then die''”'' The scene switched once again, but this time to the gymnasium. It was McKinley High’s Halloween dance and the three were performing. “''This is our last chance'' Give me your hands 'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light The night is fading, heart is racing Now, just come and love me like we're gonna die''”'' When Katie walked off of the stage Joey ran up and hugged her, “I love you.” He whispered, “But, why did you sing that to me?” “Because, I love you for what we have. Not what we should have. And we really are alone now.” Katie explained. Joey looked around. Sure, there were people dancing around them but no-one was paying attention to them. They really were alone. -o-o-o- Outside, Junette and Stevie had just arrived in his dad’s old car. “I wish Chuck could have came. I’ve only spoke to him over the phone since when we met.” Stevie sighed. “You know the rules; Mr Figgins made the dance strictly McKinley students.” Junette told him. They both climbed out of the car and walked into the gym. “Stevie! Where have you been? You’re up!” Will shouted, handing him a microphone. “What? I wasn’t planned to sing a song?!” He shrieked as he was shoved to the stage by numerous hands. Junette quickly ran to the piano and giggled at Stevie. “You done this? What am I singing?” Junette giggled as Zach walked next to her, still not saying anything. Zach started to shake a tamborine and Junette began to play the piano. He recognised the song instantly, it was from one of his favourite tv film musicals; High School Musical 2. Stevie nervously began to sing, curiously watching the rest of New Directions as they stood covering the gymnasiums main exit; “''Once in a lifetime'' means there's no second chance So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can.”'' Stevie waited wondering who would sing the female part of the song. A voice was heard from somewhere, he couldn’t name it but he was sure he had heard it before. The voice sang; “''Make it last forever and never give it back.”'' Stevie sang; “''It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at...” “''Because this moment's really all we have.” As Stevie sang along with it, the voice’s true identity was revealed. It was the blond-haired scruffy boy from The Clique, Chuck. Stevie’s face lit up. “''Everyday, of our lives,” Stevie sang. “''Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.” Chuck sang. “''Gonna run” Stevie was completely gobsmacked. “''While we're young and keep the faith''” The two sang together as Chuck walked down the center of the gym. “''Everyday...” Stevie continued. “''from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud” The two sang as Chuck continued to walk. “''Take my hand.” Chuck sang. Stevie took it, despite the homophobic manner of the school. “''Take my hand together we will celebrate. Celebrate, oh everyday” The two sang as they ran onstage like two excited schoolgirls. Stevie was about to continue the song but Chuck pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. Joey and Katie ran on the stage and continued the song; “''They say that you should follow'' And chase down what you dream But if you get lost and lose yourself What does it really mean?”'' The four sang together; “''No matter where we're going It starts from where we are There's more to life when we listen to our hearts And because of you I've got the strength to start''”'' Zach then pulled a microphone from... somewhere... and began to sing; “''Everyday of our lives'' Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight''”'' He raised an eyebrow at Junette. She took a microphone out and began to sing; “''Gonna run while we're young'' And keep the faith''”'' Members of the band took over as they ran to join the four others on the stage. Lesa and Jasmine then walked onto the stage, singing together; “''Everyday from right now'' Gonna use our voices and scream out loud Take my hand together we will celebrate Oh everyday''”'' “''We're taking it back doing it here together''” Stevie sang. “''It's better like that and stronger now than ever.” Katie continued. “''We're not gonna lose ‘cause we get to choose. That's how it's gonna be” Chuck sang, looking into Stevie’s eyes. “''Everyday of our lives, Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight, Gonna run while we're young, And keep the faith keep the faith''” “''Everyday of our lives, Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight, Gonna run while we're young, And keep the faith''” The rest of New Directions called, joining in. “''Everyday from right now, Gonna use our voices and scream out loud, Take my hand together we will celebrate, Everyday oh everyday''” The whole of New Directions sang. “''Everyday...” Chuck finished. Stevie and Chuck kissed, Zach and Junette kissed, Joey and Katie kissed and Jasmine and Lesa sang. Their moment was ruined by Figgin’s voice booming through the speakers, “Stevie Hoff, who is that boy? I have never seen him before!” Chuck and Stevie ran out of the gym giggling that night, no-one knew where they went.. -o-o-o- The next morning, everyone was pestering Stevie about what he got up to the previous night. “I’m not telling you guys what I did.” He told them, sitting in the choir room. Mr Schuester walked in. Joey and Katie sprinted in, giggling. “Joey, slow down.” Katie called. “The doctor said no running!” Suddenly, Joey fell to the floor and started to have a fit. His arms and legs were shaking violently. His eyes were only partly open. Katie ran over to him. “Where the f*ck is Mrr Schuester?” Tim screamed. “He should be here by now!” Joey was still shaking. “Someone f*cking go and get him. Don’t just stand there.” Katie screamed. Tim and Stevie ran straight to Will’s office. “Mr Schue?!” Stevie screamed when they reached his office. He was with Emma. Will’s face instantly dropped as he knew by Stevie’s expression that something was wrong. “Joey, h-he’s having a fit or something.” Tim nervously stuttered. Will looked at Emma and then sprinted down the corridor. When he entered, Joey was lying lifeless on the floor and Katie was around him, sobbing and shaking. “Katie, back away.” Mr Schuester told her. “Has anyone called an ambulance?” “I did.” Junette told him, hugging Zach with tears falling down her face. Will leant down and pressed his ear to Joey’s mouth, a tear fell from his eye. Everything felt like it was in slow-motion as Figgins and the paramedics ran in. Zach was comforting Junette and Tim held Chloe tight. Joey was put onto a stretcher as Katie screamed and Will held her back. Ten minutes later, the choir room was silent all but one noise; Katie’s sobbing. Everyone was sitting alone, taking in what had just happened. Jen then stood up, took a microphone from the side and stood in the middle of the choir room. Everyone watched her; “''Seems like just yesterday He was a part of us We used to stand so tall We used to be so strong His arms around her tight Everything, it felt so right Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong Now we can't breathe No, we can't sleep We’re barely hanging on''”'' Katie looked up, cracking a small smile. “''Here I am, once again'' I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes''”'' “''I told you everything'' Opened up and let you in You made me feel alright For once in my life Now all that's left of me Is what I pretend to be So together, but so broken up inside 'Cause I can't breathe No, I can't sleep I'm barely hangin' on''”'' “''Here I am, once again'' I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes.”'' “Thank you.” Katie told Jen as she got up and hugged her. -o-o-o- Later that evening, Will was siting at the dining table and Emma was making dinner. “I just wish none of this has ever happened. The new New Directionss have no motivation after this happened. I mean, Jen only done that because she was being nice. I just wish I had the old New Directions back. I wish they would have never graduated.” Will explained. “Don’t say that!” Emma told him, placing two bowls of soup on the table. “Maybe you can show them that no matter what New Directions go through it gets better.” “How do I do that?” He asked. “Bring New Directions back...” “THE New Directions.” Emma nodded. -o-o-o- Meanwhile, at the hospital, Katie had fell asleep in the chair next to Joey’s hospital bed. He looked at her, wishing none of this had ever happened. Joey pressed a few buttons on the monitor next to him and music started to play in his room. “''I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two?”'' “''Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember, The people we used to be... It's even harder to picture, That you're not here next to me.” Katie stirred in her sleep so Joey sang quieter. “''Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,'' The people we used to be... It's even harder to picture, That you're not here next to me."'' Katie woke up. “''If happy ever afters did exist, I would still be holding you like this All those fairy tales are full of shit One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.” Joey stopped singing as a Doctor entered. “Mr Palmer, I hate to say it like this but this is all your fault. We told you no running or excercise, yet you still did it. We told you no singing, you still have sang. I don’t say this to be horrible, I say this for your lungs.” Joey looked at Katie, she raised an eyebrow. “Mr Palmer, you will have to stay in hospital for another four weeks. So we can make sure you stick to our rules.” Joey’s mouth dropped open, “But, I-I can’t. My show choirs sectionals are soon!” “Oh, that television thing? I’m sorry, you will not be able to participate.” Guest Stars *Miley Cyrus as Lesa Wall *Joe Jonas as Nick Scott *Niall Horan as Chuck Dixon Trivia *Jasmine and Chloe seem to be the new Tina Cohen-Chang and Brittany Pierce, singing backup in '''Animal '''from this episode and '''Call Me Maybe '''from Bombshell. Category:Episodes